Wishing Upon A Star
by EsmeAnne5981
Summary: (Pre and Post Season 3 Finale.) Inspired by the words of Lana Parrilla in reference to Mr. Gold and Regina's relationship, "They really don't have anyone but each other at the end of the day. As much as they hate each other, as much as they're enemies, it's almost like there's this love too that's probably unspoken and never really expressed."


Wishing Upon A Star

He watched her as she stood on the balcony of her room in her husband, King Leopold's palace. She was silent, her hands flexing over the railing as her eyes focused on the bright stars above her. Her dark hair and simple white gown flowed softly in the breeze as her silent tears began to run down her face.

"Wishing upon stars aren't we?" His voice startled her but she did not turn to her mentor. Instead she looked down as if embarrassed to show such weakness in the presence of another, especially her mentor.

"I'd hoped things would be different," her voice was soft, choked with tears as she confessed, "I'd hoped the tunnels out of this prison you'd built under my mother's barrier spell would set me free, but all I could think of when I stepped outside was…where would I go? My love is gone, my mother has stolen my father from me, and I was too afraid to love again. The only ones I have are you, Snow, and the King." The young queen scoffed softly at the thought of her husband and step-daughter ever stepping up to help her, or even care for her which only caused her to tense up even more in an attempt to hold back sobs. "So really, I only have you."

He was silent for a moment before walking up to stand beside her, his voice soft and soothing rather than its usual antagonizing ring. "If it eases your mind, dearie, you're all I have as well."

The young girl just shook her head as she looked down at her hands. "Yes, but you have not lost as I have Rumplestiltskin."

"That's where you're wrong," The girl still didn't turn her head to face his as tears streamed down her cheeks as he spoke, using a scaled finger to wipe them away, "I've lost more."

-{*}-

(Roughly 40 Years Later)

"I thought I might find you here," Mr. Gold said softly as he approached her. She stood looking up at the stars from her open bedroom window, tears silently coursing down her face as she debated ripping her heart from her body. Pain caused by the return of Marian, her lover, Robin Hood's wife eating away at her tender soul. "You know usually when one wishes upon a star a 'good' fairy comes along to save the day, not The Dark One."

"What do you want, Gold?" Her voice was hostile and thick with sobs the she refused to let rise to the surface.

"Oh, relax Regina. I've simply come to give my condolences. I truly am sorry for what has transpired within the last hour. If there's anything I can do, please let me know."

The little girl, now a grown woman turned to him. He could see the years of pain and suffering that wore holes in her heart and soul through her tear-filled eyes. "Why can't things be different?"

Her mentor silently took a single step forward as if testing the waters before her took a second, looking up at the stars through the window, "Because it wasn't meant to be, at least not yet. Fate enjoys testing and games which unfortunately the most resilient seem to never be able to get away from. You're too strong willed to let fate win."

She scoffed softly and hugged herself as her eyes trailed to the ground before stiffly sitting on her soft bed. "Maybe I should give up then. I'd take anything over this…emptiness…"

He nodded softly, "It may be easier, but would it be worth it, to leave it all?"

A small sob snuck out from the woman's lungs as tears fell fast. She shut her eyes and covered her mouth as if it would compensate from the weakness erupting from her in front of her mentor. He watched the stars silently awaiting her answer, awaiting her composition. Her voice reemerged from the silence a few moments later, "I'd hoped that if I became good, then good would reward me in return, but all it's done is add more pain to my heart. I can't take much more, Rumplestiltskin."

He stayed silent for a few moments more before turning to her, taking to two steps to sit beside her and wipe away her tears as his arms wrapped around her, "Regina, dear, if it eases your mind…good has brought us one thing."

"And – what's that?" the queen asked through her soft cries as she allowed her head to rest upon his shoulder and her hand to clutch his collar as if to keep him there, her source of comfort.

"We are no longer all each other has."


End file.
